Flailing
by wolfwarriors
Summary: 3 days after the giant war the camps are not together but at peace. Follow Rebecca an OC on her Half-Blood journey sorry I suck at summary's I hope it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Percys Point Of View**

Percy woke up to a pounding on his cabin door. "Uhhh hold on!" Percy had just got back last night from picking up a new demigod. He went to new york and fought a couple monsters then saved the girl. She was 8 so Annabeth doesn't have to worry. Not that she would worry Percy loved Annabeth. He got them out of tartarus fine. Percy shivered at the thought of that hellhole. The seven of them and Nico and Coach Hedge got back safely….. Well not really they were all a mess. Hazel and Frank went back to Camp Jupiter after they stopped the camps from going to war. Jason Stayed at Camp Half-blood and Frank Became Praeter. (sorry if spelt wrong I have dyslexia)

Leo defeated Gaia himself with a broken arm. Percy still doesn't know how he managed that. While Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Artemis's hunters killed the monsters. The war was hard and there was some deaths on our side. Nico died in battle so did Thalia and some other hunters.

Percy hung his head remembering their deaths. Now they were all back at the camp they have only been back for 3 days. The pounding on the door started again and percy slipped a orange Camp-half Blood t-shirt, and open the door standing in the doorway was his amazing girlfriend Annabeth. She wore a Camp-half Blood t-shirt, a worn out pair of jeans, sneakers and her hair was pulled up with a few locks of blonde hair out.

"And how's my beautiful girlfriend today?" Percy said in a mocking voice.

"I'm fine thank you," She said a little anger in her voice. " We have something to do."

"Uhhhh I want to sleep….Fine what?"

"Demigod pick up."

"Another?"

"Yeah now get moving we are taking a chariot to oregon." Annabeth stepped out of the doorway and started walking away. "You coming?" She didn't look back just kept walking so Percy followed. They walked through the camp to the Stables. Camp was just as normal as every day. The stoll brothers were laughing madly and running towards the lake with someones clothes. Percy ignored them they were pulling more pranks than usual lately so everyones just learning to ignore them. Percy heard a scream from the Aphrodite cabin and "PIPER THEY STOLE MY CLOTHES!" Annabeth and Percy Chuckled and continued walking.

They arrived at the stable a pegasus already hooked up to a chariot. They hopped on and took off.

They were soon in Kentucky. "Where are we going?" Percy asked Annabeth over the sound of the wind. "Kentucky." The pegasus landed. He started backing away and rearing. "What's wrong with him PERCY WATCH OUT!" Percy looked back a second too late hooves hit his chest hard he hit the ground with the wind knocked out of him he gasped then rolled as the hooves hit the dirt he was on he got up to see a girl on a horse looking down on him Annabeth had her dagger in her hand, so percy uncapped riptide.

"Who are you? What do you want with me you're the third one in two days." The girl on the horse said.

Annabeth spoke up. "What do you mean third one?"

"The third thing uhhh monster whatever they ARE!" The girl said.

"Where is your parent dad or mom?" Annabeth said.

"Why? Who are you!?"

" We are uh demigods."

"WHAT! Like some of thor's children."

"No like greek gods Percy explain."

"I'm usually the one to say that to you." Percy said. "Okay umm you only have one parent and the other one is a god." The girl looked confused. "Okay now we need to take you to a place that is a home for demigods or half-bloods like us so no more monsters will come. How old are you and what's your name." Percy got a good look at her she had goldish carmel hair that was really thick like a lions mane. She was a overall pretty girl with blue eyes that changed to green. She looked about 16 17 same age as percy and he wondered why she wasn't at camp half-blood. She rode a white horse a very tall one he looked very proud.

"My name is Rebecca and I'm 16 and I used to have a mom she died a couple days ago when a monster came." She hung her head but patted her horse. "Now my aunt is here taking care of the stable."

"So Rebecca ready to go." Percy said.

"I can't just go I have to take care of Cloud and my dog and I have to pack and-"

"We have to go you can't stay here."

Well I'll go pack then here you can tie your horse over here." She walked towards a nice brown barn. The second we walked in horses started sticking their heads out of the stalls nickering welcomes. Percy raised his hand in a hi and Rebecca Looked at him weird. Rebecca tied her horse and grabbed the reins from Percy and tied that horse up. She went into a room and walked out with a bag. "You don't seem to shocked about this at all." Percy said.

"I've seen weird things all week. Believe me." Rebecca said grabbing some brushes.

"Why are you packing those?"

"I'm taking Cloud and Duke."

"Who's that?" Percy looked around and figured her horse was cloud.

"You can't take a horse." Annabeth said.

"Then I'm not going."

"I like you." Percy Said looking at Annabeth's face. Annabeth face was a mixture of anger and surprise. She opened her mouth to argue then saw Rebecca and shut it. "Wow I've never seen Annabeth not argue."

They followed Rebecca as she picked up different things like bridles and bits. "Duke is my dog. He has to go too. How are we going to take them?" Percy turned around and looked at Annabeth.

"Why don't you go back to camp and get a bigger chariot Annabeth?" Percy said. Annabeth looked mad but walked off without a word.

"You want something to drink like hot chocolate it's pretty cold?" Percy realized it was cold the horses breath was foggy and he say a big grey and black dog laying close to a room heater. The room was like a office with a door to the stable there was a desk covered in papers and the walls were covered in ribbons and pictures of Rebecca on cloud doing different things. Like going over jumps and Riding bareback. He walked over to the heater and patted the dog who looked up and licked him. He got up and pricked his pointed ears then started barking. Loud.

"Duke stop that." Rebecca said waving her hand at him. He started snarling and stood by the door. Percy noticed one picture of Rebecca on her horse shooting a bow. Percy opened his mouth to ask if she was good but heavy footsteps stopped him. Duke snarled more fiercely and Rebecca scrambled to the closet and grabbed something, a bow. She slung the quiver on her shoulder and knocked an arrow.

"Another one." She said and pressed against the wall by the door. She really looked like an apollo kid with her bow in hand. She moved quickly very quickly and Percy heard the whistling of an arrow and a thud. He hopped over the desk uncapped riptide and went out the door. He looked out but Rebecca had it covered. There was a pile of dust on the ground and a arrow in the floor.

"Where did you learn that!" Percy said amazed.

"My grandfather was in the military. He knew something I didn't and taught me everything he knew." Rebecca patted her leg and Duke walked over and stood by her. Thats when he realized how big Duke was. Rebecca was tall probably 5'7" and Duke was well above her waist. He looked a lot like a wolf and he acted like one when the monster came.

" He is a wolf I found him alone as a puppy in the woods." Percy nodded and saw Annabeth swoop a 2 pegasus chariot down it was big big enough to fit 3 horses not 1 and a dog but hey who cares.

" We didn't have a big chariot so I had to get a one handed leo and all of cabin 9 to build one as fast as they could just for you." Annabeth said implying it to Rebecca."

Rebecca ignoring that just said "You have a one handed builder there?"

"No he broke an arm." Percy said like it happens every day which it did.


	2. Claimed and Devin

**Leo's Point Of View**

Leo looked up to see the really big chariot he made coming down for a landing. He raised his good arm in a way that the people at the airport do. He watched them land and noticed the new girl. _Oh no she's hot but like actually hot not just like every girl. _The girl had goldish carmel hair and it looked like a lion's mane but in a good pretty way. She was tall but not as tall as Leo. She had stunning blue and green eyes one was blue one was green. She held the lead of a horse, a tall white horse who looked proud very proud. Right by her was a dog no a wolf that wagged its tail and barked excitedly. _So thats why they needed a big chariot._ She looked around excitedly. _Gods she's pretty I'm sure she's Aphrodite. _She stepped of the chariot and Leo made his move.

"Hey gorgeous i'm Leo, Leo Valdez cabin 9 and Hero Of Olympus, and you are?" He bowed and Rebecca laughed it was weird but Leo thought it was cute.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Vanner don't know what cabin and really good rider." Rebecca said.

"I'll show you around how's that sound." Leo said.

"I got to put Cloud away and then we can."

" No no watch." Leo did the unexpected he didn't even know he was going to do it. He put a foot in a stirrup and jumped on. He realized couldn't ride because of his arm so he shrugged and scooted back patting the saddle for Rebecca to get on. She hopped on and they took off leo pointed to everything saying what they were and who was there. It was really fun for both of them and afterwards they went to the stables. They both hopped off and Rebecca untacked Cloud. Leo grabbed a piece of straw and put it in his mouth while Rebecca brushed her horse.

"So who is your parent? Hephaestus because you're good at building things like really good."

"You guessed it. What do you saw I go take you to the campfire tonight it's really fun and you'll probably get claimed." He said the last part in a sing songy voice.

"Huh a social event do I want to go. Cause I hate being social." Rebecca said not even looking at Leo. He tapped his mouth and scratched his head.

"Well I'm taking you oh yeah change into this." Leo said throwing a orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt.

"I don't look good in orange." Rebecca said. Tossing it back to him.

" You'd look good in anything." He said regretting it he tossed it back and avoided her eyes. Rebecca blushed and nodded. _Why did I screw this up it could have worked._ Rebecca walked a little further and took off her shirt. Leo looked away but couldn't keep his eyes off it was a black lacey bra but he could only see the back of it. She slipped the new shirt on and Leo looked away. Rebecca started walking.

At the campfire all of the apollo kids led songs and Rebecca laughed at the lyrics. She sat with Leo and the rest of cabin 9. Everyone was singing and laughing and having a great time. Including Rebecca who said she didn't like social events. It got dark except for the color changing fire lighting up everyones face. Leo couldn't help notice how good Rebecca looked her blue eyes reflected the color of the fire and that cute laugh oh Leo loved it he could spend the rest of his life hearing her laugh. Leo was busy watching Rebecca laugh when a eagle landed on the bench next to her everyone noticed and gasped Rebecca looked at Leo and mouthed 'what it's just an eagle' and he looked at her in awe. Rebecca still looking confused sparked with electricity and her eyes were wide like Leo on coffee.

"You just got claimed by Zeus!" a random camper stated the obvious and everyone started murmuring excitedly. All the sudden Rebecca got really excited and shot lightning at the fire.

"Woah I can do that!" She exclaimed.

"Someone get Jason!" A random camper yelled. The crowd of demigods started looking around for Jason right after someone said.

"Guys i'm on it." Jason walked down from one set of benches and he walked in tense silence all the way over. He nodded at Leo who shrugged and said

"Sparky"

"So it looks like your my sister." Jason said awkwardly.

**Rebecca's Point Of View**

Jason looked powerful with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes like Rebecca's he had a little scar on his lip he just looked powerful. _And he's my brother! _He looked around looking for someone. "Piper," He said waving his arm to a girl. "Would you please please go and set up a bed in my or our cabin." The girl looked at him. Rebecca looked at her she was very pretty her hair was dark like Leos but was long and had braids in it. Her eyes were stunning like a kaleidoscope. She was wearing no makeup but was still gorgeous.

She tapped her head and said in a sing songy voice "Huh well only cause you asked nicely." She walked towards the cabins. Chiron who Rebecca ment earlier walked to the fire and said "Congratulations Rebecca you have been claimed now lets all go to our cabins and go to bed." There was obvious complaints but everyone obeyed. Soon it was just Rebecca, Jason, Leo, Percy who came out of nowhere and Chiron. Chiron looked angry but not at anyone in particular.

"You can go too. All of you." Chiron said.

"Follow me I'll show you our cabin." Jason said.

"Night Leo. See you tomorrow?" Rebecca said.

"Yeah breakfast okay?" He said gave a thumbs up then walked away. Jason looked back and forth at Rebecca and Leo then just gave up. Rebecca followed Jason to the big white marble cabin. They walked in and a giant Zeus statue stood in the middle of the room.

"We have to get rid of that." She saw a mattress on the ground with sheets and a comforter. "Is this mine?"

"Yeah and maybe I can convince someone to let us remodel."

" Yeah that be cool." She said awkwardly. Then she grabbed her bag her bow and her quiver and set them on the ground next to the bed. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a book but couldn't read she was just so excited. _I CAN SHOOT LIGHTNING OUT OF MY HANDS AH! _She felt a jolt of electricity through her but she kept it down. _I have a BROTHER but we're kind of awkward oh well we'll get better. DUKE OH MY GOD...S _ She got up as quietly as possible and went out the cabin door. It slammed. Oh well. Rebecca walked all around camp whispering duke someone was putting out the fire (sorry if I got that wrong) and looked at her walking around in her pajamas whispering a dogs name.

She found Duke in the stables lying in next to cloud. "Duke come on lets go to bed." Duke got up and followed her out of the stables back to the cabin. They were almost there when she heard a crash from up by the hill. She ran and got her bow and Jason who jumped up and ran to the hill we looked down and there was a little boy probably 8 and his mother cowering in fear of the cyclops that was boring down on them. Quick as lightning how ironic she knocked and arrow and shot them at the cyclops hitting him dead in the heart. He bellowed so loud it shook the pine tree. She knock another and hit him in the eye. He bellowed again then crumbled to dust. Duke came from behind her and ran down the hill to the child and started licking his face to cheer him up. The child started laughing and stopped crying.

Rebecca was down the hill fast and helped the mother and kid up. She looked at her hand it was covered in blood. She looked down at her stomach it was unharmed then she looked at the mother she had a huge splash in her stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Jason go get help!" Jason flew off and I put pressure on her wound and Duke comforted the child. "It's gonna be okay. Okay what's your name kid?"

"Devin my mom is Shari." The little kid was covered in blood.

"Are you okay Devin are you hurt?" She put her other hand on the kids shoulder but more blood bubbled up. Shari got tense and sighed then didn't move again.

"Mom MOM MOM ARE YOU OKAY MOM!" Rebecca got up and stepped back letting the kid shake his mother. Jason came back with some apollo kids. But they all saw it was too late there was a thudding and another cyclops came running towards them.

"Devin come on!" Rebecca grabbed his hand and started running. It was a long way to the gateway of the camp She didn't think they would make it. Duke stayed back and snarled at the cyclops then leaped on it. Rebecca wasn't even worried for him. Duke can take care of himself. They were so close to the gateway then Devin passed out. _Shit._ I hoisted him up over my shoulder and ran he was heavy but we were so close. We passed through it then miraculously I passed out.


	3. Capture the flag

**Rebecca's Point Of View First Person**

I was falling fast my hair flew up all around me. I panicked so I just started to flail. I flailed for a grasp on anything at all. Then I hit the ground.

I jumped up and realized I was in the big house infirmary thing. I took a deep breath and looked around, an apollo kid was passed out in a chair next to the bed she was on. I cleared My throat and the apollo kid jumped up. She had blonde hair and big brown eyes.

" How are you feeling Rebecca?" She asked. I didn't even know how I felt I felt sick really sick I grabbed a bucket next to the bed and threw up in it. I looked at the girl and the girl nodded.

"Not very good apparently." I nodded. I felt horrible my throat stung and my legs felt like pudding. I leaned over and threw up again. _How did I even get sick._ The nurse or apollo kid seemed to know what she was asking and said "The mother had a weird disease and when you tried to stop her from bleeding out her blood made you sick….. Oh but don't worry you should be fine."

I managed to get out "Should be." in a hoarse raspy voice.

"Yeah the apollo kids are like 70% sure. Here drink some of this." She handed me a blue drink and she sipped it it tasted like sugar cubes and apples the food she ate after a long day of riding it was her favorite thing in the world. "What does it taste like?" I was confused and apparently I looked confused too. "It taste like the best thing to anyone what does it taste like for you?" She asked batting her brown eyes.

"It tastes like apples and sugar cubes." I said. Once again in a raspy voice. "When can I go to my bed and lay down." The apollo girl looked like she didn't want to tell me something. But of course now she had to. "Well Jason and Piper are redoing it your dad told Jason it was okay."

"My dad like Zeus. That dad." I said Feeling a bit better.

"Yes that dad so you have to stay in here until they finish."

"How long is that going to take."

"Well they started 2 days ago so they should be finishing up."

"WHAT I've been asleep for 2 DAYS!" I shouted starting to get up " I have a dog and a horse to take care of and where is Duke?"

"Oh your dog is with the other campers playing capture the flag." I got up and felt dizzy so I sat back down and slipped my boots on. The apollo girl opened her mouth to tell me something but I glared her down. I slipped a new clean t-shirt on and grabbed my bow. "You'll a blue or red helmet for teams!"

"No I'm going to beat them both even though I'm sick I promise. They have my dog I'm mad." I ran out the door to the stables. I tacked up Cloud with armor and I slipped on armor myself i also grabbed a sword more arrows and another quiver. "Lets go." I didn't feel sick anymore I felt ready I was going to take on all the campers. I was going to win this game on my own team. I followed the sound of battle cries and went into the woods. We charged ahead into the center of battle. I knocked over two kids with just with cloud. Then I hit one with a sword and plowed through them all. I was just going to find both the flags then it's over. I can do that right.

I had found one flag at the top of Zeus fist and shot arrows at the two kids without them even see me I grabbed the flag then told the to tell the others that I was here and that I'm not on a team but I'm going to beat them all. They ran off with my message and I raced for the other flag. Oh yeah and I got Duke they had him. So technically I was on a three creature team. I ran into the center of the woods and looked for the other flag the blue one. I found it on top of a steep hill so I dismounted and ran up it. I can't believe I was doing this it sounded ridiculous I was sick but I was winning. I couldn't believe it. I found it with only three campers guarding it I did recognize no a good fighter. But I was good myself my grandpa taught me so many different skills I would always ask him why but he would never tell me. So by the time I was 8 I was a master swordsman. I shot the 2 with arrows then it was just Percy.

"Rebecca I know you're there." Shit he knows I tapped Duke who was wearing doggy armor and he raced forward jumping on Percy and knocking him down he snarled and snapped until finally percy shoved him off but that wasn't any better because I was there like lightning I kicked him to the ground with a grunt. He fell on his face but rolled when I brought down my sword.

Then he lunged I sidestepped but a little too late he swung his sword and it slashed my shoulder. I spun and ducked then crouched and swiped my foot he tripped and fell on the ground flat on his back. He took a deep breath and summoned water. I didn't know he could do that. A giant wave from that small stream crashed down on her she was knocked down but realized he was soaking wet. I used the rest of my strength to summoned lightning shocking the water. It didn't matter to me I was lightning proof but Percy on the other hand spasmed on the ground. I got up and grabbed the flag. Then ran down the hill and failed tripping until I reached cloud then I hopped on and held the flags proud. I rode through the center of the battle where kids were still battling.

"HEY!" I shouted Duke barked a few times then everyone looked at me. Everyone was staring in awe.

"She's not on anyone's team." Someone pointed out.

"That's against the rules isn't it?"

"No not really it's just frowned upon."

"We have to ask Chiron."

I followed that camper to the auditorium. My head held high and my flags raised proud. Chiron was steaming in a weird scary way and cloud froze until I kicked him. His face was red and he had his hands on his horsey torso.

" you are sick and are supposed to be resting in bed but now you have both of the teams flag and you're not even on a TEAM." Thunder rumbled an Chiron shook his head. "You are lucky that your dad is in charge of everything." Chiron's face softened "But congratulations on winning capture the flag." A few campers laughed and cheered then they all joined in except the ares kids they just grumbled on how what I did was against the rules. I didn't care I was tired so I had someone take my horse for me and brought the flags into the Zeus cabin. I forgot they were redoing the cabin and I walked In and it was amazing.

The Zeus statue was gone and was replaced with ZEUS in marble letters on the fall the entryway was nice with two doors to different rooms probably different rooms for each of them. The entryway had couches and weapon hooks on the marble walls. One wall was for bows one was for swords and one was for shields. I looked around and say Piper, Jason and Leo sitting on a couch covered in building debris. I put my bow and quiver on the wall and went and sat on the couches with them. "It looks really nice." I said.

"Thanks." They all said at once. They all looked so exhausted even Leo who was someone that was always bouncing off walls and talking now he just stared around.

"Do I have my own room?" I asked a hint of excitement in my voice. They all nodded. "YAY which one?" They all pointed to the one on the left. "Cool." I handed my flags to Leo. "Could you make a hook for those?" He nodded and I left I went to my room and it was amazing it was marble and the words Rebecca Vanner were in marble letters on the wall just like the main room. On one side of my room there was an target and on the other side on the floor was a mark. My huge loft bed sat in the corner with my desk already had my books on it along with fighting with monsters and some other books. By my target at the other side was a dresser stocked with jeans and camp half-blood t-shirts I also say my riding boots and pants too. I had a giant bookshelf next to my dresser.

"Thank you guys it looks amazing." I walked out and thanked them.

"Thank my beautiful girlfriend for helping me." Jason said kissing Piper. Ohhh they're in a relationship it made sense now. Leo saw the opportunity to make a joke so he made it.

"Thank you Jason but I'm not interested in you." Jason reached over and punched him in the shoulder the good one. Leo mock cried rubbing his eyes in a babyish way. The dinner conch horn whatever blew and they all left to eat.

When they finished eating they went to the bonfire with Percy and Annabeth who was suddenly her friend because of the capture the flag victory. They all sat together and sang along to the goofy songs, Leo singing in a even more goofy manner. He threw his arm around me and hugged me it was kind of weird I had never done anything with a boy except shake hands and now Leo is hugging her. Who cares I kind of like him. After the bonfire Piper convinced them all to do something.


End file.
